KyuMin Story
by Naaaaa88
Summary: Mengapa mengingat hal-hal manis justru terasa menyakitkan? Seolah sebuah coklat manis berubah menjadi pil pahit yang harus Kyuhyun kecap rasanya hingga habis. Menguras semua tenaga bahkan pikiran pria itu./KyuMin Fanfict!/YAOI/RnR


~KyuMin Story~

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Genre : YAOI, Hurt, Romance

Drabble Fiction

~enJOY~

Rumah minimalis bercat putih bersih itu tampak sepi di setiap sudutnya, tak ada lagi gelak tawa ataupun suara merajuk yang biasanya selalu menghiasi rumah itu. Kyuhyun, sang pemilik rumah terlihat tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga, matanya terpejam dengan raut lelah yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Kau kemana Min? Aku merindukanmu," suara lirihan itu terdengar sangat miris. Tanpa di sadari setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih pucat Kyuhyun hingga menjadi sebuah aliran kecil menuju lehernya. 'Dadaku sesak.' Kyuhyun membatin pilu dengan wajah yang masih berurai air mata, sebelah tangan pria itu terangkat memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, sakit. Nafas Kyuhyun bahkan terdengar berat seolah pasokan udara di sekitarnya menipis bahkan nyaris menghilang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu, Min." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memanggil sosok bernama Min itu. Berharap sosok itu akan kembali ke pelukannya seraya tersenyum manis menunjukan deretan gigi putih yang tersusun rapi, menempelkan kedua hidung mancung mereka dan menggeseknya pelan, mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Kyuhyun hingga membuat beban pria itu menguap dengan perlakuan hangat Min-nya.

Tapi, mengingat hal-hal manis mengapa justru terasa menyakitkan? Seolah sebuah coklat manis berubah menjadi pil pahit yang harus Kyuhyun kecap rasanya hingga habis. Menguras semua tenaga bahkan pikiran pria itu.

"Aku lelah," Kyuhyun bergumam pelan seraya mengusap air matanya kasar. Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah pisau dari tempatnya dan memandang benda tajam itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku harus mengakhiri ini semua."

Kyuhyun mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi hingga sedetik kemudian, ujung lancip benda tajam itu menembus tepat titik bidikan Kyuhyun.

'Semuanya berakhir, selamat tinggal.'

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah memberengut lucu, manik foxynya mendelik kesal kearah seorang pria berwajah tak kalah imut darinya.

"Pulanglah, Hyung ... Kasihan Kyuhyun." Entah sudah berapa kali Ryeowook terus saja membujuk Sungmin untuk pulang kerumahnya dan juga Kyuhyun, tapi pria manis nan imut itu justru semakin memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal dengan semua bujuk rayu Ryeowook.

"Tidak akan! Dia bahkan lebih memilih selingkuhannya itu ketimbang aku!" Sungmin berseru dengan nada penuh emosi, manik mata pria manis itu terlihat berapi-api ketika menjelaskan alasannya meninggalkan Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

Pria berwajah tak kalah imut dari Sungmin itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika sang Hyung tetap bersikukuh dengan pemikirannya sendiri, percuma semua tingkah Ryeowook untuk membujuk Sungmin sedari tadi, tidak ada yang mempan satu pun.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun." Ujar Ryeowook acuh dan beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri bersama kekeras kepalaan pria imut itu.

"Biar saja, toh siapa yang peduli." Sungmin bergumam ragu dengan wajah berpura-pura tenang. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak ketika mendengar perkataan Ryeowook barusan, tapi apa iya akan terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun? Memikirkanya saja sudah membuat Sungmin takut setengah mati.

"Apa aku telpon dia saja, ya?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Sial, Ryeowook benar-benar berhasil membuat hati Sungmin mendadak gelisah memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Sungmin selesai dengan perdebatan batinnya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk memanggil Kyuhyun dengan ponsel Ryeowook hingga tangan pemuda itu terhenti kala mendengar dering pesan masuk di ponselnya sendiri. Sedikit malas Sungmin meraih ponsel berwarna putih itu dan menggeser layarnya pelan hingga tampaklah isi dari pesan singkat tersebut.

'Pulanglah Min, aku sudah melenyapkannya. Jangan pergi seperti itu lagi, kau membuatku khawatir.'

Senyum manis tak bisa lagi Sungmin sembunyikan kala membaca sms dari kekasih hatinya, pria imut itu bersorak senang dalam hati ketika membaca kata-kata Kyuhyun dan melihat sebuah foto yang terlampir di pesan singkat itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun lebih menyayangiku," gumam Sungmin bahagia di sertai senyum sumringah khas miliknya ketika melihat penyebab pertengkaran mereka kali ini sudah teronggok tak berdaya dengan pisau yang tertancap sempurna disana.

"PSP bodoh! Siapa suruh menyaingi posisiku di hati Kyuhyun. Sekarang terimalah nasibmu!" setelah mengatakannya tawa kemenangan Sungmin bergema merdu di rumah mungil milik Kim Ryeowook.

"Dasar pasangan aneh," dan gumamam itu menyambut tawa keras Sungmin yang tentu saja berasal dari Ryeowook yang saat ini tengah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak habis pikir dengan Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum senang kala melihat psp hitam keluaran terbaru milik Kyuhyun telah tergeletak tak bernyawa setelah di hantam dengan sebuah pisau dapur oleh Kyuhyun sendiri. Pria manis dengan wajah menggemaskan itu menatap kekasihnya riang.

"Janji tidak akan ada psp lagi setelah ini?" ucap Sungmin yang hanya di balas anggukan mantap oleh Kyuhyun, membuat pria manis itu kembali mengukir senyum kemenangan. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi lagi dari rumah." Putus Sungmin seraya melirik psp Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak. Sungguh demi apapun Sungmin merasa sangat senang. Bahkan ingin rasanya pria itu bersorak heboh ala fangirl kala melihat idola mereka.

"Lebih baik aku kehilangan psp itu daripada harus sendirian di rumah ini, kau kan tahu aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak tanpamu."

Sungmin terkikik geli kala mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang tengah merayunya, meskipun itu bukanlah sebuah puisi manis tapi entah mengapa perkataan Kyuhyun barusan terdengar lebih romantis dari semua rayuan gombal Kyuhyun yang lain.

"Cha~ kalau begitu sini peluk aku!" ujar Sungmin seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun agar memeluk tubuh berisi miliknya.

Seperti tengah memenangkan undian besar, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan melewatkan hal satu ini. Dengan sigap pria tampan itu segera membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya dan menumpahkan segala kerinduan Kyuhyun selama di tinggal Sungmin sejak kemarin sore.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi." Kyuhyun berujar lembut di telinga Sungmin.

"Tidak akan." Balas Sungmin seraya mengeratkan pelukan hangat mereka.

~FIN~

wkwkkwk xD ff model apa ini :v

minta reviewnya aja deh~ :D


End file.
